


Call The Doctor

by Rueis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, Sexting, leopika - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka is sending people nudes, he sends Kurapika one but Kurapika does not want them. Kurapika messages Leorio as well mentioning that, which ends up with one awkward conversation, Kurapika just can't win today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have an explanation for this other then I was bored during my free period. Semi-crack.

Hisoka liked to send nudes to people but nobody wanted his nudes, ever because Hisoka is fucking creepy.

Recently he had begun texting Kurapika his nudes, but Kurapika never wants them.

Kurapika ended up giving Leorio his number finally, the first thing Leorio asks him is if he's doing well and normal conversational things and then Kurapika sends Leorio the nudes that Hisoka sent him.

"Kurapika! These aren't the kind of nudes anyone wants! I mean your body is—"

_text sent._

"Wait! No! I didn't mean to send that, you know what I mean."

__text sent._ _

"Not that I think your attractive but..."

__text sent._ _

"I mean you are! I mean, I guess that's why Hisoka is sending you nudes."

___Text sent._ _ _

Kurapika hasn't been replying, he is far too embarrassed and doesn't know what to say, and Leorio is making everything worse.

"Leorio, what are you trying to say?"

_Text sent._

"Wait, why is Hisoka sending you nudes anyway?" Leorio asks because Hisoka could be hot if he wasn't so fucking creepy and this just adds to Hisoka's level of creepiness.

"He's been texting everyone, apparently a lot of people blocked him."

_Text sent._

“I would too," Leorio replied.

"Do you want better nudes?" Leorio asked, and Kurapika's cheeks are even redder with embarrassment than before, and if not for the contacts in his eyes they too would have been red.

"No! Leorio, you don't have to really—"

_____Text received._ _ _ _ _

Oh, oh.

Kurapika doesn't even know how to respond back—Leorio looks, attractive?

Kurapika buries his face in his hands, why did everyone enjoy sending him nudes?

Granted Leorio's were at least nice and welcomed unlike Hisoka's.

Oh my god... now his phone was ringing— _why._

Kurapika hesitantly answers the phone "Hello?" and Leorio replies, "Don't you hello me! You knew it was me, so did you see—"

Kurapika internally screams.

"Yes, I saw them. What was your point?"

Leorio almost feels insulted "Did you like them—"

"LEORIO!"

"I'm just asking! I mean it's not like anything you haven't seen before right?"

What was the point of Leorio asking this? Yes he'd seen other people's genitalia and naked bodies.

"Yes but—"

"Well, you saw Hisoka's, was he bigger than me?"

"LEORIO!"

 _Why Leorio, why?_ Is all he could think.

"Ugh," Kurapika groaned and Leorio went on "besides I think you're attractive enough to get nudes, I mean, wait that came out wrong—"

Leorio really needed to stop talking.

"Right," Kurapika said and it's so awkward now, though the blond had to admit that Leorio /is/ attractive. Oh my god, why was he thinking this—that was one of his best friends.

"Well, you know what I mean! You're attractive!"

Thanks Leorio, thanks.

"Well if it's anything to you, I think you're attractive too?" Kurapika's compliment was more of a question.

Kurapika hung up before it became any more of an awkward conversation.

"Leorio, you're too honest sometimes," Kurapika muttered to himself.

"He hung up on me!" Leorio grumbled about that for a while—he wondered if Kurapika knew that he liked him—it was obvious, right?

Leorio wondered how he could even go about saying such a thing to Kurapika—he hardly answered his calls, his texts, damn Kurapika!

He probably messed everything up with that nude he sent—so damn Hisoka too for sending Kurapika one.

Maybe Leorio felt jealous; maybe that's why he sent one too?

He isn't sure—he felt bold at the time doing so.

Text sent, "Hey, uh, tell me I didn't scare you away with that?"

Oh, Leorio.

"No, you didn't." Leorio is relieved.

"I thought I might've ruined our friendship."

"Of course not," Kurapika replied.

What a relief.

“Unless you’re planning on ‘ruining our friendship and being lovers instead’ as they say,” Kurapika was quoting something from a song, Leorio knew that much.

"Are you—" Leorio doesn't even get a chance to ask his question.

"Maybe," Kurapika said and he's embarrassed as this was never the way he intended to have such a question pop up.

"So was it the nude that swayed your mind—"

"LEORIO!" Kurapika interrupted such a thought.

"I'll have to take you somewhere next time I'm in town," Leorio said and yes, Kurapika would like that—in a way he missed Leorio—and such feelings he'd pondered for such a long time became a reality, he was glad they finally sorted it all out.


End file.
